My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2019 film)/Transcript
Part 1: Opening : (Shows Sony logo) : (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) : (Shows 2018 Sony Pictures Animation logo) : (Shows Universal Pictures logo) : (Shows Allspark Pictures logo) : chugging : Applejack: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. : Pinkie Pie: You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! : Fluttershy: I'm there almost every day. : Applejack: You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just– : Rarity: TWILIGHT! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you? : Twilight Sparkle: It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either. : Rarity: You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. : fanfare : Flash Sentry: Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle! : Princess Cadance: laughs Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation! : Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. : conversation : Twilight Sparkle: sigh : Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own? : Spike: That would be awesome! : Twilight Sparkle: No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! : Spike: Aw, sure ya will, Twilight. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh : Twilight Sparkle: grunts Can't... tuck...! grunts : twang : Twilight Sparkle: Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! : theme song : Text: COLUMBIA PICTURES and UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents : Text: A SONY PICTURES ANIMATION and ALLSPARK PICTURES film : (Shows the logo) Part 2: Gateway to another realm : chirping : hoofsteps : creaks : Spike: snoring : Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! : Spike: Huh? What? : Twilight Sparkle: yawns My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown! : Rest of main cast: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: Stop! grunts : clatter : Main cast: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: What did you do with my crown? : Sunset Shimmer: Sorry it had to be this way... Princess. : Main cast: gasps : Fluttershy: Who was that? : Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown. : Spike: She replaced Twilight's with this one. : Princess Celestia: I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony. : Twilight Sparkle: But I don't understand. Where did she go? Where did she take the crown? : Princess Celestia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. : Princess Luna: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. : Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! : Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. : Princess Celestia: sigh I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. : Princess Cadance: Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. : Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. : Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course. : Princess Celestia: Good. Then you must go at once. : Twilight Sparkle: sigh : Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. : Pinkie Pie: squee : Rainbow Dash: Right, girls? : Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! : Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? : More coming soon!